Run for your Life
by Pucaroo
Summary: Once again Eren finds himself in trouble. Not out in the battle filed but a lot closer to home, will he be able to escape his fate or will he be subjected to a fate far worse than death?
1. Chapter 1

Running. That's all the Eren was doing. Running for his life. He looks over his shoulder, eyes going wide in fear. He looks forward, urging his legs to move faster. Something was chasing him. Eren believed this was no human but a monster in disguise, no one could be that short **and** fast **and** have a thrust for his blood. Panting, Eren skids round a corner seeing his ray of hope bloom in front of him. He crashes through the doors and takes a deep breath, his lungs starved of oxygen feeling like they are on fire. Armin whips his head up from his lunch and gasps.

'Eren are you ok?' Armin asks, making his way towards his best friend.

Eren takes a deep shaky breath and replies in a whisper: 'I may have committed a sin and now death himself is out for my blood.'

Armin smiles and pats Erens' shoulder: 'Eren I'm sure what you did wasn't that bad.'

Eren whips his head back and tries not to laugh, not because what Armin said was funny, but due to the truth of what Eren knew his actions would cost. Mikasa who has been watching the events unfold approaches Eren and looks Eren in the eyes. Eren gulps knowing his time is running short, he needs to hide or heaven itself will have no mercy on his poor soul.

Mikasa nods and ushers Eren under a table next to a wall. Eren blinks in surprise, _it's amazing at how she can tell what I need ...no, wait it's a bit creepy... _Eren snaps out of his thoughts and crawls under the table. Mikasa tells Armin to sit down so he is in front of Eren. Armin nodes and sits back down. Mikasa takes her seat next to him and whispers,

'Act like nothing has happened, we have not seen Eren.'

Armin nods returning back to his food, however losing his appetite due to the commotion. Mikasa turns her attention to the door, knowing who it is that Eren is running away from. She sighs and turns her attention to the rest of the room. The rest of the Survey Corps continue on like nothing has happened but she knew better than to simply let her guard down.

She knew how loyal they were to their little demon and had to make sure she was on high alert in case they tried to rat out Eren. Eren shifts uncomfortable under the table, Mikasa tuts and Armin whispers:

'Eren stop moving or you'll give yourself away'

Eren stills at this and holds his breath, the doors swing open and Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Reiner, Bertolt and Krista walk in. Jean spots Mikasa and Armin and waves. Armin waves back and whispers to Mikasa:

'The more people around the table the less likely to spot Eren.' Mikasa looks at Armin considering his view and sighs:

'Ok but it they attract too much attention then I will beat them and...'

'Mikasa calm down' Armin holding up his hands, sweat dropping at Mikasas' death threats. 'We need them to help hide him and if they make too much noise then we have to bear with it. As long as they don't know Eren is here then it won't look too suspicious.'

Mikasa nodes and Armin turns his attention to the rest of the 104th Corps Graduates, 'Hey guys just getting a bit to eat or coming in for a break?'

Sasha bounds over, drooling slightly:'Hey Armin are you gonna finish that bread?' Armin blinks then looks down at his plate and smiles.

'Erm no, you can have it if you want Sasha.'

Sasha snatches the bread and plops herself down on the other side of Armin. The rest of the 104th Corps Graduates begin to also make their way around the table, dragging chairs over. They begin to chat and Armin begins to think of a plan on how to get Eren out of the dinner hall unseen. Eren shifts as he sees more legs and feet surround the table and smiles. _Good idea Armin now he will defiantly not see me, maybe... _Eren gulps nervously and leans against the wall and closes his eyes and begins to relax some what.

The doors swing open again and everyone turns silent. The happy atmosphere disappears and Eren snaps his eyes open and freezes. Mikasa turns her attention towards the door and raises her eyebrow. Armin gasps and the rest submerge snickers. Humanity's strongest soldier walks through the door, with a dark aura surrounding him. His pristine white shirt was now covered in pink streaky patches. He walks slowly over to the table holding the 104th Corps Graduates. Armin begins to panic and Mikasa keeps her face neutral. The rest begin to sweat and wonder what Corporal Levi wants.

Levi stops in front of Mikasa and stares down at her with no emotion showing on his face.

'Where is Eren.'

Upon hearing the Corporal speak Eren begins to sweat in fear and prays that he will fall for it and leave. Mikasa looks Levi in the eye and replies:

'He is not here sir, we haven't seen him.'

'Ho is that so Ackerman.'

Mikasa glares and Levi turns his attention to Armin. He raises a brow seeing the state Armin is in._ They've hidden him somewhere, probably under the table, teh brats, I'll play there little game._

Levi turns on his heal and marches away. Armin sighs in relief and Mikasa even though showing no emotion physical relaxes.

'What was that all about?' Jean asks scratching his head.

Connie shakes his head smiling, 'Knowing Eren he has probably done something stupid to piss him off and by the state of his shirt...'

'Well it looks like he's not gonna bother looking for him any more' Krista says while slicing her bread and handing half to Ymir.

'Yeah maybe' Armin says while turning his attention back to the group.

They begin to chatter again, all the while Eren was trying not to fall into a wallow of self pity, one thought running through his mind, _He knew I was here __and I will suffer a fate far worse than death when caught, great spirits just take me now__._


	2. Chapter 2

Once Erens' heart began to calm down, he nudges Armins' legs and slowly crawls out from underneath the table. Sighing he stands and looks over his friends. A mix of shock and amusement fill their faces. Taking a seat next to Armin Eren rests his chin in his hand and looks at Jean. Jean smirks and leans forward,

'So Eren what are you going to do about this little mess you've got yourself into?'

Eren growls at Jean and sits up straight, 'Shut up horse face, it's none of your concern'

Jean would have gotten himself angry from Erens' insult but due to the situation of events he bursts out laughing instead. Eren curses while Armin tells Jean to keep his voice down so not to attract attention to their table. Eren looks over at Connie and Sasha, Connie shakes his head smiling and Sasha is too engrossed in eating to notice the conversation going on around her.

'Well Eren why don't you tell us how you got the Corporal so pissed?' Ymir asked taking a drink out of her mug.

Eren nodding sighs and leans back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

'It started this morning, I was in charge of cleaning the uniform.'

Everyone nodes and Jean stifles a smirk. Eren ignores him and continues,

'Normally this isn't a problem but today is the day the Corporal cleans all of his uniform, not just what he wears but the entire lot.'

Ymir smirks and Krista looks at Eren with a sympathetic look. Connie laughs understanding what Eren is saying.

Wiping his eyes, 'So Eren you mean to tell me that the Corporal has no other spare white shirts and that all them have pink streaky stripes?'

Eren nods sadly, everyone bare Mikasa and Armin burst out laughing, Eren glares and them and lets out small huff, folding his arms.

'It's not funny, he is going to skin me alive.' Eren yells while looking away from his friends.

Reiner calms down and looks at Erens' pouting face,

'Is there no way he can go and get new ones?'

Bertolt nods his head in agreement and the group grow quiet to hear what Eren has to say. Eren shakes his head slowly turns back to look at his friends and sighs,

'Well he could but it takes a day to get into the city where our uniform is made, but that's not the issue...'

'You mean there's something worse!' Armin says while looking at Eren with worry.

Mikasa only stares at Eren with her expressionless face while the rest lean in eager to hear what Eren has to say next. Eren nodding looks at his friends with such seriousness that they almost didn't recognise him.

'Corporal Levi has a meeting today, I know this because he told me that I'll be left in Hanjis' care while he is gone', Eren shudders at the thought, _more bloody crazy experiments_, 'This was before I washed his uniform therefore he has no time to go and get a spare shirt unless he is willing to wear someone else's but due to his cleaning OCD behaviour I highly doubt he will...' Eren slumps forward in defeat as his friends try and stifle their chuckles and smirks.

Mikasa takes a hold of Erens' shoulder and gives is a squeeze, trying to somewhat comfort her brother in his moment of self pity and despair. Armin nods his head and gives Eren a small smile. Sasha who has been half listening turns her attention to the group and says'

'Why don't you just avoid him at all cost? At least until tomorrow that way he won't be as pissed?'

Eren shakes his head slowly,

'Sasha it's not that simple, he will haunt me down and make me suffer an...'

'What about Commander Hanji!' Armin interrupts.

Eren confused looks at Armin like he lost his mind,

'What about her Armin, she would just laugh at this like the rest of you'

Armin sakes his head smiling,

'No I mean sure she would find this amusing but what if she has a concoction that can remove the pink streaks? Surly she must have something or at least help us come up with a plan to keep you away from the Corporal until he calms down.'

Eren now seeing what Armin is getting at nods his head happily,

'Of course she will have something up her sleeve, as crazy as she is surly she'll help'

Everyone nods in agreement and Eren relaxes back in his chair. Sasha grabs another piece of bread and looks at Eren with a smile before munching down on the bread. Mikasa tares her gaze away from Eren and looks at Sasha,

'Sasha you know that's Erens' bread.'

Sasha laughs and puts it down mumbling about how Eren looked like he didn't want to eat it anyway. Eren smiles and breaks it ion half giving the half that Sasha has eaten from back to her. Everyone sighs. _How much food can she bloody eat, I'm surprised she isn't as fat as a pig, _Eren thought as he watched Sasha grab and eat yet another loaf of bread. And is that a potato! Armin gets up and stretches and looks over at Eren,

'Well we better make a move to Commander Hanji before the Corporal decides to come and look in here for you again.'

Eren agreeing stands up and ways bye to his friends and follows Arming out the door, with Mikasa quickly at his heels, once the doors are shut, Jean looks round his friends and smirks,

'I bet that he will be caught before the sun goes down' Jean says while grabbing a mug and pouring water into it.

Ymir grinning says, 'I bet it'll be in a couple of hours'

Jean smirks at Ymir and holds out his hand, Ymir grins shaking it.

'Deal the loser has to...'Jean scratches his head trying to think of a for-fit when Connie pipes up with an idea,

'The loser has to run from barrack to barrack stating that they are so horny they want to be taken now!'

Jean pales and Ymir laughs,

'I'll go with that, you sick twisted little man' Ymir states while Connie smiles sheepishly at her. Jean still a little pale nodes his head in agreement, _maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _Jean thought miserably as the rest began to continue eating and chatting about long they think Eren will last.

* * *

Thank you for reading so far, reviews are appreciated :)

Not sure if I will include couples or not but if I do it will be either ErexLevi, ErenxMikasa or ErenxSasha, I'll see how it goes ^^

If there is anything I can improve, I'd appreciate it you'd let me know as I want to get better haha

I will either update this at the weekend or next week, until next time xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait for the update :), I'm gonna try and update at least once a week and it will be a slow Eren/Levi build ^^ Give a shout out for any more pairings you would like to see and with out further adieu:**

Doors **slamming** behind him, Corporal Levi makes his way towards his quarters. Irritation blessing his features as many of the cadets stare at him as he walks by. Sniggering hidden by a hand, gasps and whispers, Levi endures it all with one clear thought running through his mind, _Eren Yeager is going to __**die**__!_

Rounding the corner Levis face implants itself in the chest of none other than Erwin Smith. Erwin looks down, and with a grunt of annoyance Levi takes a step back and looks up. Erwins' cool blue eyes sweep from Levis' Head to his waist from his waist to his head. Levi fed up with the prong long silence folds his arms across his chest and says in his monotone voice,

'Well are you going keep staring at me like a fucking dog on heat or get on with it!'

Erwin smiles at Levi and motions with his hand,

'Care to explain what happened to your shirt?'

Levi suppresses a sigh and glares at Erwin instead. Erwin just continues to smile and Levi wants nothing more than to whip that smile of his face. With a tut Levi unfolds his arms and begins to explain the events that led to this disaster. Erwin kept a passive face throughout Levis' explanation.

Once Levi finished he folded his arms across his chest again and lent against the wall, waiting for Erwin to respond. Suppressing his smile and laugh with all his might Erwin calmly looks over Levi and replies,

'Well you might want to see if Hanji can remove the stain off or you could always borrow a shirt until you have time to buy new ones.'

Hearing Erwin say to borrow a shirt made Levi physically shiver with disgust. _Borrow a shirt, __**BORROW A SHIRT**__! Does he know how __**UNSANITARY**__that is! For all I know it could have not been washed for months!_

Erwin sensing Levis' killer intent sweat drops and clears his throat to gain his attention once again.

'As I said, Hanji seems the more preferable offer, so why don't you go and see her, she is in her quarters.'

Levi looking at Erwin out of the corner of his eye sighs and moves away from the way and salutes him before turning around to head towards Hanjis' quarters._ If shitty glasses makes this situation worse I'll bled her dry and feed her to the titans!_

Erwin watches Levis' retreating back and sighs,

'Hope Eren can run fast'

**Sorry for the short chappy but I will begin working on the next one the morn and hopefully have it uploaded early next week, until next time xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Armin, Mikasa and Eren make their way towards Hanjis' barrack. The smell of toxins and roten flesh sting their senses and fill the air. Eren unaffected due to his frequent visits pushes on ahead. Once at her door, Eren steps forward and knocks on the door. As the trio wait they can hear shuffling and mumbles. The door is pulled open and Eren takes a step back in order for Hanji not to collide with him. Hanji looks at the trio and smiles brightly at them.

'Hi Eren, Armin and Mikasa what can I do for you, have you come to participate in my experiments'

Hanjis' eyes light up and the trio gulp nervously. Eren smiles sheepishly while Mikasa just stares. Armin gulps and smiles and steps forward,

'We need your help with a problem but it will take a minute or two to explain and preferable inside..'

Hanji moves to side and lets Eren, Mikasa and Armin into her room madness. Eren takes his usual seat next to Hanjis' desk. Armin shuffles on his feet not really sure where to sit and Mikasa stands next to Eren. Hanji smiling moves around her living space lifting books and files off the floor and shoving clothes into a pile in a corner in her room.

'Sorry about the mess, been too caught up in my research and experiments haha I've let the place go...'

Eren smiles, _that, or you just live like a pig, _Eren shakes his head and looks at Hanji with a determination glint in his eyes.

'Hanji, I have done something that endangers my life and you are my last hope to ensure survival.'

Hanji stops smiling and looks at Eren for a long while. The trio hold their breath waiting for Hanji to respond. A glint can be seen in Hanji eyes as she pulls out her seat and sits down facing Eren. Looking at Eren Hanji folds her hands in her lap and smiles at Eren, still with the glint in her eyes,

'You better tell me what happened then and don't miss out any details'

Eren nods and begins to explain the events that led to his death sentence. All the while Hanji listened and didn't put her input in. Eren began to panic but didn't let it show as the way Hanji behaved meant only two things. One she was going to make me have a worse fate for wasting her time. Two she would want to make the situation worse by having her input in it. Neither were options Eren was looking forward to.

Once Eren finished explaining, he looks up at Hanji with pleading eyes begging for her help,

'Please tell me you can fix this and aren't going to make things worse.'

Hanji flashes Eren a cat like grin before stands up and turns to face her desk.

'I have something that can take the stain out however it may make it worse. But I do have...'

A knock on the door stopped Hanji mid-flow. Eren freezes in fear and Armin pales slightly. Mikasa kept a passive face. Hanji smiles at the trio and yells,

'Who is It?'

'Open the door shitty glasses!'

Hanji laughs at Levis' pet name for her and motions for the trio to hide. Eren dives under Hanjis' bed knocking the chair over in the process. Armin climbs into Hanji's wardrobe and Mikasa joins Eren under the bed. Hanji shuts her wardrobe door, nods and opens the door. Hanji looks down and Levi and bits her cheek to prevent the giggle from coming out. Levi noticing this huffs and pushes past. Hanji shuts the door and spins on her heal to face Levi,

'Why don't you tell me what happened?'

Levi made a growling noise. He looked around Hanjis' room, her nose scrunching in disgust. _filthy._ Levi turned to face Hanji and glared. Hanji smiles and moved to sit back in her chair at her desk. Levi sighed and once again retold the events that led to this disaster expect this time Hanji could not hold in the laughter.

'At least Erwin had the dignity to not laugh'

Hanji clutching her sides, wipes away tears threatening to fall and looks at Levi, still laughter in her eyes,

'It could have been worse...'

Levi glares at her and Hanji holds back a snigger. Levi folds his arms against his chest and continues to glare.

'Well can you help or not!'

Hanji turns to face her desk and pulls a book out. She flips through the pages and smiles.

'It might work but it could make the stain worse, do you have an alternative plan?'

Levi blinks at Hanji, Hanji grins again and sighs,

'Well whatever it is be sure you have one as like I said it could make the situation worse.'

Levi nods and moves towards the door and glances round the room. Hanji smiles and continues on writing at her desk. As Levi opens the door he hears a sneeze and turns back round, Hanji smiles sheepishly at him as Levi glares at Hanjis' bed. Without a second glance Levi leaves the room with the door clicking behind him. As his footsteps grow distance, Hanji relaxes and leans back in her chair.

'Well Eren even if we do fix this you are still dead as he knew you were here.'

Hanji laughs as she hears Eren groans and goes to open the wardrobe door to let Armin out. Mikasa helps pull Eren to his feet and Hanji motions for all three to sit on her bed. Hanji moves back to her desk and pulls out a small vile with green liquid.

'I can help with the shirts but it won't save you however I think we can get Levi to change his tune for a while'

The trio blink at Hanji while she hands Armin the vile.

'I was working on an experiment to get the titans to be more manageable once captured. However I have only managed to finish the first phase of testing which passed my expectations. I believe it will work on humans too.'

Eren stares at Hanji like she grew two head and shakes his head.

'You want me to give Levi one of your potions in the hope that it will work!'

Hanji laughs and waves her hand as to dismiss Erens' concern.

'Details, details, point being Eren you have no other option unless you want to walk into his open arms and beg so what ya say? It would really help with my research'

Eren looks at Hanji and sees that glint, _defiantly option two, bitch, _with a sigh Eren turns to look at Armin still admiring the vile in his hand.

Armin looks up and smiles,

'Might as well give it a go, what's the worse that can happen?'

Hanji nods her head in agreement as Eren looks at Mikasa. Mikasa looks Eren dead in the eyes and replies,

'Whatever you decide I decide.'

Eren smiles and looks up at Hanji who is grinning like an idiot. _If I do this I'm so dead, if I don't still dead, _Eren nods his head and Hanji sequels in delight. Eren rest his head in his head and smiles a little not from Hanjis' happiness or his tow best friends new hope glinting in their eyes. No he smiles due to the knowledge that Levi will have him served up on a sliver platter once he finds him,_ what did I do to deserve this._

**Longer chapter than before as promised haha**

**This is where the story will start to pick up and begin introducing the love blossom between Eren and Levi. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jean walked into the dinning hall with a smirk, it was now sun down and Eren still hasn't been caught which meant Ymir has defiantly lost the bet. Looking across the room he spotted Ymir with Krista and started to make his way forward. Ymir gave him a smirk and Krista gave him a little wave. Jean sat down with a cocky grin.

'Well Ymir you lost the bet start stripping and begging to be...'

Krista blushing stammered and look at Ymir, 'No you don't have to...'

Ymir laughed and turned to Krista and smiled,

'Don't worry babe the game isn't over yet as Eren hasn't been caught which means we both lost.'

Jeans' smile fades from his face as he looks between Ymir and Krista. Krista stares at Ymir confused until she begins to laugh, Jean pales. Ymir grins and wave Connie and Sasha over. Connie smiling begins to come over half dragging Sasha along as she stuff her face with potatoes. Once together Ymir looks around and asks Connie,

'Where are Reiner and Bertolt?'

Connie gave a snort and Sasha began speaking with her mouth full, Krista smiles slightly while Ymir grimaced with disgust. Jean shakes his head smiling,

'I think they retired early, seen them head off towards the barracks before I came here.' Jean explained. Ymir nods then turns her attention to Connie,

'So we have both lost the bet does that mean we both have to run naked?'

Connie grinned and nodded, Jean groaned and Ymir laughed.

'What time Connie obliviously I will obviously it in the girls barracks,' Ymir gave Krista a wink and Krista blushed reached the tip of her ears, Jean only sighed and agreed he would do it in the boys as it would be too over crowding in the girls barracks. Sasha swallowed her food and looked around,

'Where is Eren, Mikasa and Armin anyway?'

The group look round and shrug.

'If not caught by the Corporal now then in hiding I guess.'

Just as Jean finished his sentence, the doors open and the trio walked in, Eren looking like he hasn't had a good rest in a while. They make their way slowly to the table and without a word Eren crawls under with Mikasa and Armin sitting down hiding him from view. Jean raises an eyebrow and Connie smiles.

'Guess you haven't been caught yet Eren?'

A groan was Connie response and Connie had to hid a snigger. Mikasa got up and heading to the other side of the room. Armin smile shyly at his friends and asked them how their day has been. Sasha informing then on the bet and how they both lost, everyone bar Jean laughing. Mikasa returned shortly after with food. She handed Armin a loaf of bread and some soup, she then cut her bread in half and put some ham in and handed to Eren under the table.

'So how long are you going to keep this up?' Krista asked while taking a drink. Mikasa looked at Armin who sighed and put down his bread and spoon.

'We have a plan but in order for it to work we need some help'.

Ymir grinned,

'It will be more than help you need, tell us your plan and then I'll decide if I can bothered or not.'

Before the others could protest, Mikasa smirked,

'You get to annoy the Corporal, have revenge for all those days he made you clean and train with no rest.'

Ymir smiled and Connie paled a little. Jean tilted his head and asked,

'And what will we have to do exactly?'

Armin then gave the brief of visiting Hanji and showed them the vile. Everyone listened and once finished Armin hid the vile again and looked at his friends with pleading eyes.

'Will you guys help, we can't do it will look suspicious as we hang out with Eren the most. All you have to do is pour it in his drink and leave him to it.'

Sasha smiled and pointed to Krista,

'Krista should do it, who would expect the Goddess to be so cruel,'

Krista cringed at her pet name Sasha blessed her with after her first meeting and giving her bread. Jean smiled in agreement and Connie grinned. Ymir pondered for a moment then turned to Krista,

'If you want to do it then I won't stop you but I will be there with you in case it goes wrong.'

Krista smiled and thanked Ymir, Armin and Mikasa relaxed a bit and they heard a mumble of thanks from Eren. Krista nodded and turned to Armin.

'Ok tell me what to do'

**Next Chappy the fun will begin haha not sure what to make the vile do but we'll see how it goes.**

**As always your favs and reviews keep me going haha **

**Until next time xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was setting and Levi made his way to the canteen. Still wearing his pink streaked shirt, he growls at the memory of Hanji informing him that she couldn't get the stain out therefore he had to go to the meeting with Erwin in his shirt and have people snigger at him. _I'm sure she lied. _Grinding his teeth he opens the doors and heads over to make himself some black tea. Glad to find the room mostly empty, he busies himself when a fight breaks out. Sighing Levi stops and goes over to sort the problem.

'Kirstein! Springer! Explain yourself!'

Jean and Connie look at Corporal Levi and smile sheepishly.

'Eh we had a misunderstanding is all Corporal.' Jean looks over Levis' shoulder then back at Levi. Levi narrows his eyes and turns to Connie. Connie shrugs his shoulders and looks at Jean,

'Yeah it's ok now and sorry to have disturb you Corporal.'

Levi too tired to give proper punishment declares that both Jean and Connie are to clean the stables for the rest of the month. Connie and Jean sigh and nod their heads and go back to sit down. Levi returns to his black tea, picks it up and takes a seat in the corner away from company. Taking a sip Levi stares at his tea. _GAH this tastes shit!_ With a disgusted look Levi takes another sip and blanches. _What is wrong with this tea!_ Looking around Levi watches the rest of the cadets. The ones who had tea seemed to be drinking theirs fine.

Levi looks back his tea and sighs, taking another sip he coughs and puts it down. Deciding not to finish drinking his tea Levi makes his way over to the sink and pours the rest down the drain. Washing the cup and putting it away Levi turns and heads out the door. Upon reaching his room Levi opens his door and heads straight to bed. As he crawls under the covers there is a knock on the door. Growling he climbs back out of bed and marches over to his door.

Opening the door Levi glares up at Hanji. Hanji grins down at Levi and hands him a bundle of white shirts. Levi holds the bundle and glares up at her,

'What are these?'

Hanji laughs and scratches the back of her head,' Well you see I did some experimenting and I managed to get your stains out after all haa..'

Levi glared at Hanji and Hanji grinned and pushed her glasses up,

'Anyhow you must be tiered so I'll leave you to sleep.'

As Hanji turned to leave and Levi began to shut his door Hanji looked over her shoulder and smiled,

'Are you feeling any different to night Levi?'

Levi glared at Hanji and shut his door. Hanji grinned and hummed to herself as she made her way back to her quarters.

Eren made it back to his cell unseen by the corporal and counted his lucky stars. Lying in his bed staring at the ceiling, he thinks over what Ymir, Jean, Connie, Sasha and Krista told him.

_Walking into the canteen after getting the all clear from Ymir, Eren, Arming and Mikasa walked over to Jean, Krista, Connie, Sasha and Ymir. Sitting down, Eren glanced over his shoulder and took a sigh of relief._

_Connie explained how in order to distract Levi, he and Jean pretended to have a fight. It worked but now they have to clean the stables for a month. Armin smiled apolitically and Eren nodded in thanks, Mikasa nodded her head. Krista then preceded to explain how she slipped the potion in his tea and hide out of sight. _

_'At first we thought he wasn't going to drink it as when he took a drink his face was a picture,' Connie sniggered at the thought._

_Jean shakes his head and continued with the report, _

_'Anyway, he took another two sips before he poured it down the drain. After he left Hanji appeared and asked if we managed to succeed. Once we told her she grinned like a maniac and left saying that one drop was enough so who knows how he will be affected as I think Krista poured half the potion in. Eren looked at them with horror and groaned. _

_Sasha patted his arm and smiled,_

_'Well at least he hasn't caught you yet.'_

_Eren looks at his friends and nods his head before standing up and stretching. Armin stands and thanks his friends for the help and makes his way over to the door. Mikasa stands and waits for Eren. Eren thanks his friends and bids them goodnight._

Rolling over to face the wall, Eren covers his eyes with his arm and hopes tomorrow will be a better day.

As everyone starts to wake up and begin a new day, Armin rushes down to Erens' cellar and shakes him awake. Eren groaning rolls over and bats Armin away. Armin gives Eren another shake and pulls the cover off. Eren hisses as the cold hits his skin and sits up.

'Eren I think the potion worked, the corporal walked into the canteen which was a mess and he just shrugged it off and said as long as it was cleaned by lunch then there would be no problem.'

Eren blinks at Armin then a small smile crosses his face.

'You think it would be safe then to be in his company?'

Armin nods his head and hands Eren over his clean uniform. Once dressed Armin and Eren make their way to the canteen and grab a bite to eat. There is a buzz throughout the cadets and Armin calls over Mikasa. Mikasa walks over and sits down next to Eren with Armin being on his other side.

'Why is everyone so happy?' Armin asks while slicing his bread up and dipping it into soup. Mikasa looks at Eren for a moment then replies,

'From what I hear, the Corporal has given the morning off as long as everyone meets him at the training grounds at 1200 hours.'

Armin nods his head and Eren smiles brighter gaining his confidence back,

'This is great he never does that, I might just get away with it.' As the trio continue to to eat their breakfast, Hanji bounces into the room and sprints over to Eren.

'It worked, Levi is a new man hahaha'

Eren grins at Hanji and Hanji sits down with the trio.

'Well this is good as the results will go to future experiments hahah however I am not sure how long he will last like this, could be an hour, a day, week, month, who knows he did get a strong dose.'

Eren nods his head and then pales,

'Wait when it wears off does that mean that he will go back to his old way?'

Hanji laughs,'Of course Eren he wouldn't be Levi without being a crouch, take this time to get to know him better and just maybe he will be light on your punishment and mine.'

Eren looks at Hanji with wide eyes, 'Pu...punishment?'

Hanji nods and looks at Eren with mischief in her eyes,

'Did you really think you would get off scot-free?'

Eren smiles sheepishly and nods. Hanji laughs and gets up,

'Afraid not Eren, no matter how much he likes someone if they cross him they get their comeuppance one way or another but I have to go and see how our little man is fairing.

With a wave Hanji leaves and Arming turns to Eren,

'Still want to go and see him?'

Eren sighs and nods,

'Can't avoid him forever, better get it over with now while he is feeling generous.'

Walking outside Eren heads straight to the training grounds in his search for Levi. Once he reaches the grounds his joy hangs open in astonishment. Training dummies line the grass, weapons are placed everywhere and in the centre is Levi himself holding rope and moving 3D manoeuvre gear around. Eren gulps and walks until he is behind Levi. Taking a deep breath, Eren locks eyes with the back of Levis' head and asks,

'Corporal is there anything you need help with?'

Levi turned around and gave Eren a smile, Eren sucked in a breath, _he is smiling, smiling! _Eren shifts, uncomfortable with Levi staring. Levi stands up and dusts is hands off and motions to the rest of the 3D manoeuvre gear.

'Could you bring those over here?'

Eren nods and makes himself busy. Once they are all in once pile, Eren stares down at the ground, blushing.

'Corporal I would like to apologise for ruining your shirts the other day and avoiding you. I will take the punishment you give me now.'

Silence. It seemed to be forever before Eren heard Levis' response but it was not what he expected, not at all, not one bit. Levi was laughing, not his usual chuckle, a real laugh.

'Emmm Corporal you ok?'

Levi looked at Eren and smiled at him,

'You know you look cute when you blush.'

Eren blushes even more, the blush reaching the tip of his ears and running down his back.

'Excuse me...?'

Levi chuckles and pulls Eren down and whispers in his ear,

'I said you look cute Eren Yeager.'

As Levi walks away towards the canteen, he leaves a spluttering Eren behind wondering what the hell just happened.

**Sorry for the wait next chapter will be in Levis' point of view and his first day being affected by the potion.**

**As always Reviews are appreciated **

**Until next time xx  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Levi woke up with an uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right. Climbing out of bed Levi makes his way over to his window and opens the shutters and lets the sun light run over his face. _I've over slept and feel good...really good. _Levi smiled to himself and want to get ready for the day. Once satisfied with his appearance, Levi opens his door and heads down towards the canteen. Hearing the chatter of the cadets usually made Levi scowl however today he felt himself rather enjoying the noise. Shaking his head he opens the doors and everyone turned silent. The place was a mess. Levi signed and went over to make himself some black coffee, still not trusting the black tea.

As he mixed the coco beans, he turns and stares out at the cadets, looks of fear crossed their features and Levi frowned. _I don't want them to be afraid of me today..._He takes a sip and smiles at the cadets. Gasps can be heard throughout the room. _Note to self, smile more. _Levi walks back towards the door a plan already formed how to make the cadets not be scared of him for the day. As he reaches the door he looks over his shoulder and says,

'As long as this is cleaned and you meet me in the training grounds at 1200 hours no one will be punished.'

With that said Levi left the canteen and makes his way over to the training ground. Humming to himself he lines the training dummies up and piles the weapons in one pile and drags out the manoeuvre gear out. As he began sorting the gear Hanji bounces over to him with a grin on her face.

'Hello Levi isn't it a beautiful day?'

'Yes it is.' Picking up a gun and dumping it in one pile and then going back to pick up another one.

Hanji smiles and helps.

'So how are you feeling today?'

Levi stops and stares at Hanji. Hanji smiles and continues to sort out the weapons. Seeing that Levi has stopped, Hanji looks at him and gestures to sit down on the grass. Sitting on the grass Hanji looks up at the clouds and smiles.

'I take it you know something is up?'

Levi nods his head and looks up the sky,

'I believe something is up but I'm too happy to care at the moment.'

Hanji hums in agreement and smiles,

'Well you are part of an experiment, no don't worry it doesn't affect your abilities just your emotions, you'll go back to being your loveable self soon enough.'

Levi stares at Hanji and laughs. Hanji soon joins in and stands up dusting herself off.

'Yeah laugh now, for we both now what will happen when you think clearly again.'

Levi nods and stands up himself and looks at Hanji with a twinkle in his eyes. Hanji grins and loops an arm round his shoulder.

'Think I'll miss happy Levi but alas he is not what makes you Levi.'

Levi nods and pulls himself out of Hanjis' hold and continues with his work.

'Did you do it to help Eren?'

Hanji smiles sheepishly and shrugs,

'He knows he will get a punishment one way or another, I just hope that you can see the funny side of things and maybe not be too hard on him.'

Levi hums in agreement and stretches,

'You never know what a new day will bring.'

Hanji nods and looks back the castle,

'Well I have to go, but I'll be back here for your...whatever it is your planing.'

With a wave Hanji leaves and Levi finishes placing the guns and begins to move the 3D manoeuvre gear over to the centre of the training grounds. As he works away a shadow falls over him.

'Corporal is there anything you need help with?'

Upon hearing Erens' voice he smiles and turns round to face Eren. Eren stares at him and Levi holds back a chuckle. _Cute, very cute. S_tanding up dusting his hands off and he motions to the rest of the 3D manoeuvre gear.

'Could you bring those over here?'

Eren nods and makes himself busy. Once they are all in one pile, Eren stares down at the ground, blushing. Levi watching Eren smiles. _Yip, cute._

'Corporal I would like to apologise for ruining your shirts the other day and avoiding you. I will take the punishment you give me now.'

Levi smiles. _Too cute, what punishment indeed.._with that though Levi laughs, a real laugh. Eren looks at him like he has gone crazy but Levi doesn't care.

'Emmm Corporal you ok?'

Levi looked at Eren and smiled at him, _Yes Eren I'm more than ok, I want you. _Instead of telling Eren this Levi looked Eren in the eye,

'You know you look cute when you blush.'

Eren blushes even more, the blush reaching the tip of his ears and running down his back. _I want you._

'Excuse me...?'

Levi chuckles and pulls Eren down and whispers in his ear,

'I said you look cute Eren Yeager.'

As Levi walks away towards the canteen, he leaves a spluttering Eren behind wondering what the hell just happened. Levi reaching the canteen smiles, _Eren Yeager, this will be a good day._

**Yeah two chapters in one day :D**

**Next one will not be up until after the weekend me thinks but we will start bringing Eren and Levi together now :D**

**As always reviews are appreciated **

**Until next time xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

At 12pm, the cadets made their way out to where Corporal Levi stood waiting. Eren Stands next to Armin and Mikasa and watches Levi with dread. Hanji stands next to Levi and tries to surpass a cackle. Levi looks at the cadets motionless. Jean shifts from one foot to the other and looks at Eren – from his position in the formation he can see the back of his head. Connie sniggers at how tense Eren is and Sasha tries to sneak a bite of her potato she brought out. Ymir stands next to Krista with Reiner and Bertolt behind them. Once everyone had gathered Levi waits for them to be quiet before he begins to speak:

'Today we will train in a different way. You will be split up into teams and together work towards the goal. No one will fail as this is all about getting better, working as a team and having fun!'

Levi smiles at the cadets while they blink at him with confusion, some with fear. Levi clears his throat and motions Hanji to bring over a bowl. Hanji steps up beside Levi and winks at Eren. Eren gulps.

'We will be participating too'. Levi reaches into the bowl and pulls out a name.'There are four teams altogether, Blue, Green, Yellow and Red. The first ten names I call out will be in the Blue team.' Levi opens the word and smiles. 'Krista you are in the blue team.'

Once Levi had finished calling out the names Eren paled and moved towards the rest of the green team. _Just my luck to be placed on the same team with Corporal Levi, and without either Armin and Mikasa, this is going to suck._ As Eren moved to his team he noticed that Jean was in the corner too. Both glared at each other. As Levi approached their team he held out green bands for them to put on and smiled.

'We will partner up as some of the races and events require two people, Eren you are with me since you are my responsibility.'

Eren wanted to cry but nodded and stood next to Levi, Jean sniggered and want to parter up with somebody else on their team. Alone Levi beckons Eren to come closer, not sure how to respond Eren leans his head down. Levi smiles and whispers into his ear,

'I know that you and Hanji have messed with my drink and made me a happy go lucky brat, but be warned once this wears off you will have it coming so enjoy sweet Levi while he lasts.'

Eren gulps and turns to face Levi. Looking into his eyes an emotion crosses his eyes that Eren isn't sure what it means. Levi smiles and pulls Eren down for a chaste kiss. Blushing Eren pulls back and Levi smirks.

'Cute, come brat it's about to start and the rules haven't even been put in place.'

As Levi walks away, Eren stares after him touching his lips wondering why he feels hot all of a sudden. Shaking his head, Eren turns and jogs to catch up with Levi and the rest of his team.

**Short I know but I've been busy and have no inspiration at the moment and finding it hard to get what I want written down *sighs* However I am off the morn so the next chappy will be their sports day/training event with more Levi/Eren mush **

**Like always favs and reviews keep me going and I thank you **

**Until next time xxx**


End file.
